onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 950
Chapter 950 is titled "The Warriors' Dreams". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol 2: "I want to reunite with my twin sister Lola!" Chiffon wants to locate and reunite with Lola. Short Summary Raizo and Hyogoro try to convince the prisoners of Udon to join their alliance against Kaido. Kid and Killer leave Udon to find their crewmates. In Kuri, Ashura Doji shows Kin'emon and Inuarashi a graveyard and tells them a story of the Kozuki Family's supporters attacking Onigashima ten years ago. He then decides to rejoin Kin'emon. Zoro and Hiyori fled to a forest outside the Flower Capital. Meanwhile, Hawkins and Drake have captured and plan to interrogate Law about the alliance's operations in Wano Country. Long Summary Luffy offers Kid to form an alliance against Kaido. Kid rejects the offer by stating that he was betrayed by his former allies Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo, and they rather fight Kaido by themselves. He also blamed the betrayal of his former allies as the cause of Killer's suffering after eating a faulty SMILE. Kid and Killer free themselves and leave the prison to find their other members. Meanwhile, Raizo, Kawamatsu, and Hyogoro try to persuade the Udon prisoners to join the alliance and support their cause. However, doubt reigned among the prisoners as they learned that Luffy is a pirate and they are unsure if they can trust him. However, the trio defend Luffy by saying that there are different kinds of pirates in the world and Luffy is one of the better pirates. One of the prisoners also doubted Raizo having traveled 20 years later by saying that "he always looked like an old man". At one of the prison rooms, Luffy rests while Chopper tries to find a cure for the Mummy virus. He was seen by Tama and Momonosuke. Momonosuke insults and complements Luffy at the same time but Luffy only insulted him in return. He gets offended and intends to attack Luffy but Tama restrains him to prevent further trouble as well as getting himself infected. Tama fails to do so and Luffy throws rocks at Momonosuke and tells him to leave. Momonosuke gets noticed by the prisoners and they immediately kowtowed upon learning that their lord is alive and well. The trio realize that the prisoners only lacked motivation and proof to fight with them. Kawamatsu temporarily leaves the group as his objective in Udon has been completed and his help would be needed somewhere else. Kin'emon, Inuarashi, and the Mt. Atama Thieves arrive at a graveyard in Kuri. Ashura Doji shows Kin'emon what happened during the twenty years he was absent. These were the remains of the Kozuki retainers who attacked Onigashima 10 years past. This was in revenge of 10 years of suffering under Kaido's rule having taken everything from them. Ashura wept over the loss of his men and wonders why it has to take 20 years. Inuarashi and Kin'emon agreed that they will understand why once the primary objectives of their alliance have been completed. After that, Ashura gathered his men to seek vengeance on Kaido and his crew on the night of the Fire Festival. At a forest outside the Flower Capital, Zoro defeats a group of ninjas belonging to the Orochi Oniwabanshu in order to protect Hiyori. Zoro asks Hiyori if they can return to the bridge where Gyukimaru resides to retrieve Shusui. Hiyori says that she can take him there anytime and is worried more about Toko. Zoro replies that Toko would be safe in the other Straw Hats' hands and worries more about his sword since he needs it before the final battle as he feels incomplete without it. Hiyori says that the house is in Oihagi Bridge in Ringo. Afterwards, they talked about avenging Tonoyasu's death with Hiyori wishes to kill Orochi herself. In the Flower Capital, Hawkins intends to interrogate a restrained Law about the Straw Hats' plans in Wano with Drake accompanying him. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kid and Killer have freed themselves and are heading out of Udon to find their crew. **Luffy offers Kid to team up with him on beating Kaido, but Kid refuses. **Kid states that his alliance with Hawkins and Apoo is over due to their betrayal, and due to that, along with the tragic fate that befell Killer, he will never trust anybody outside his crew again. *Luffy reunites with Tama and Momonosuke. *Chopper begins looking for an antibody to cure Luffy of the Mummy disease. *Kawamatsu is separating himself from Luffy's group temporarily to do something he needs to do. He promises that he will rejoin them before the final battle. *Ashura Doji reveals that some of the allies of the Kozuki Family had already tried to avenge the clan by attacking Onigashima 10 years before Kin'emon and Momonosuke returned, resulting in their deaths. **After showing the fates of their fallen allies, Ashura has finally decided to join Kin'emon's cause in taking back Wano Country from Orochi and Kaido. Ashura's group also decide to join the alliance. **Ashura was the same age as Kin'emon before the latter was sent forward in time. **The meaning of the word "snatch" that appeared in Chapter 934 is revealed: Drop your name and thoughts, just confront them. Those who tried to attack Kaido 10 years ago used this word to boost their bravery. *Zoro and Hiyori are in the forest around the Flower Capital. **Zoro defeats some members of the Orochi Oniwabanshu. **Zoro decides to find Gyukimaru to get Shusui back. He also intends to avenge Yasuie. *Hawkins has captured Law and plans to interrogate him about his alliance's intentions in Wano. Characters Arc Navigation Category:Wano Country Arc Chapters